


「齐闻」It Happened TwoNight

by PieceHat



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieceHat/pseuds/PieceHat
Summary: 伪现背，艳遇文学，上岛之前。
Relationships: 张颜齐/翟潇闻, 旷世齐闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	「齐闻」It Happened TwoNight

**Vol.1**

沿着河走了一段路，张颜齐转进了那条酒吧街。虽然说是古镇，黑色的砖瓦堆砌在白墙上，绵延了一整条街，建筑陈旧古朴，可是在这样墨蓝的天色下，整条街开始陆续鼓动着躁动又疯狂的气息。和很多年轻人擦肩而过，一直穿行到街的尽头，坐落着是一家相对比较安静而独立的院子。没有多做犹豫，张颜齐闪进了这家酒吧。

将夜未夜时，迷乱的灯光和扭动的人群还没上演，台上的人唱着年轻而又沧桑的歌，少年不识愁滋味，欲说还休。台下的人三三两两的聊着天，间或传来一群人起哄喝酒的欢呼声。这是张颜齐来这的第三天，按照惯例，他径直走向往常没有灯光照射到的角落。只是绕过几张桌子视线再探过去的时候，发现座位上已经有了一个身影，虽然灯光昏暗，但白皙的面貌依稀可辨，是一个不大的年轻人，单手撑着脑袋看着桌面上排开的一列混杂酒瓶，想来酒量不错。

张颜齐只好刹车就近坐下，转向台上的人，等着真正的夜幕降临，虽说已经是第三个晚上了，但是张颜齐还是专注地读着酒单，仿佛审视刚写过的歌词。

抬了一下手，酒保应声而来：“妖娆，今天要来热热场子吗？我们老板刚看你进来了，说今天你的酒水他包了。”

张颜齐笑笑：“好，昨天和那些人实在聊得太嗨不好抽身，今天也想切磋一二。”

点完单，张颜齐打量四周，目光转到小舞台，是一个高挑的男孩正在和先前拿把吉他自弹自唱的小姐姐说着什么，说着说着，男孩露出虎牙拿出另一只话筒，拉过一个圆座椅就坐了上去，白T和宽松的浅灰裤在灯光下本就年轻而惹眼，更不用说白皙的皮肤在这样的环境下尤为突出，脖子上的银色项链骄矜而脆弱，仿佛黑洞一样捕捉住了一掠而过的视线。再回头，果然角落里的身影不见了。

在女生的吉他伴奏下，男孩唱了两首情歌，音色像是滑过粗粝岩石的泉水，稚嫩深情又无奈。两曲结束，周围传来此起彼伏的呼喊声，原来在刚刚的间隙里，酒客们鱼贯而入，零星的座位已然被夜色和人群所填满。男孩笑了笑，退出了聚光灯的范围，黑影一般退回到角落里。

张颜齐坐在自己的位置上没动，两个女孩走过自己到身后的方向，也许是无聊，张颜齐听着背后不时传来的闲言碎语，夹杂着女孩们害羞又充满戏谑意味的笑，而男孩的笑声非常单纯，不同于先前身影的孤独。

张颜齐不得不佩服自己在废话中抓取信息的能力。他叫小闻，是第一天过来这边，和他住同一个民宿，明天和另外的小姐姐有约一起游河了。在这样的婉拒下两个女孩识趣地走开了。只是下一秒，张颜齐感觉周遭的座位上有蠢蠢欲动的狩猎气息。果然，有个男人看见身影落单后马上走了过去。

喝什么啤酒，来一杯Mojito？你唱歌很好听，Mojito很配你——这是一个略显浑厚的声音，紧接着应该是贴近的耳语，听不大清了。

沉默在背后的空气中凝结了几秒后，张颜齐听到细微的桌面被敲打的声音，然后是一声轻笑，一句“不够，不如来杯长岛冰茶”。也许是酒精放大迷惑了感官，张颜齐从中听出了一点酒精发酵过的暧昧。尽管没有回头，妖娆感觉自己从这样的声音里看见了一双细嫩的手，漫不经心地点着桌面，就好像敲在自己脑袋里的打字机上，一瞬间妖娆文思泉涌。

酒保端来了新的酒。

妖娆看见瓢虫走上了舞台，这是他这两天认识的小伙伴，也是rapper，整个暑假都在跑场子做兼职，只是在这的一周是张颜齐给自己放的假，纯粹来玩的。为了助兴，他也走上了小舞台。在这个舞台可以正面打量很多地方，在一番热火朝天的气氛里，他瞥向角落，那两个人还在“友好交流”着，没有丝毫留意酒吧表演的意思，男孩脸上挂着玩味的笑。再没注意，妖娆投入到和僵尸的freestyle里。

嗨了几小时到了真正的夜场，灯光迷离，人群聒噪而狂乱，兴致上头，不过妖娆打算就此撤退。

“不是玩得正嗨嘛，来来来转场真心话大冒险啊。” 瓢虫喊住他，说着又给他倒上一杯。

妖娆接过杯子一饮而尽，“你们接着嗨”

“别呀，这还没到午夜，你留下来后面的酒水我也都请了。”

“瓢总大气，怎么最近都要来给我买单，搞得我都想去买彩票了。”

“唱得好？”

妖娆哭笑不得“算了，我想出去走走。”

拎起外套看向角落时，发现人早已换了一批。

**Vol.2**

离开酒吧好像也卸去了一身沉重的空气，张颜齐顺手把外套搭在肩上，沿着河流漫无目的地走着。这个时间，人群要么拥挤在摇曳的灯光里，要么躺在寂静的黑夜里。四下无人，张颜齐松了口气，前一阵子他豪言拒绝了一笔财富，回头想想还是有些肉疼。本来rap只是爱好，虽然小有所得，但他不打算靠这个赚钱。只是现下有音乐公司联系上他，问要不要签约。他很喜欢rap，刚刚酒吧里被人瞩目的感觉也很不错，但是现在确实很纠结。

他好像站在了人生的岔路口，一边是从小到大普通人的生活，平凡而规律。选择转去做音乐人似乎有些居无定所。

走着走着，他又看见了一个熟悉的身影，明明体型并不娇小，沉默着凝视着河流的样子却显得非常单薄而伤心，仿佛下一秒就要消逝在水流里。

想着同为天涯沦落人，他脱口而出：“兄弟，在这一动不动地坐着可真是有够吓人的。”

翟潇闻侧过头来扫了一眼他，“没想自杀，路过也不必负责”

大多数古镇上擦肩而过的年轻人只有一句话的交情，如果不是这样的夜色，自己略微沉闷的心情，对方单薄的身影，也许张颜齐说完一句就走了，不过此时此刻，出于一种未知的心理，张颜齐走下台阶，和翟潇闻并肩坐到了一起。

两人有一搭没一搭就着身边的景色聊着，突然铃声想起，是林宥嘉的《想自由》，翟潇闻拿出手机看了眼界面，但是没有想接电话的意思，直接把手机扣在了一边，像是他故意放了这首歌，懒洋洋地跟着节奏轻唱了起来。

差不多一分钟过后，背景乐在“就像被困住的野兽”里戛然而止。

翟潇闻躺下来，其实被层层台阶硌着的感觉并不是很舒服。

不过他忽略了这种感觉，对着天空随口问起，“我唱得怎么样？”

张颜齐从不吝啬赞美，他想起了酒吧里的两首歌，一并称赞到：“好听，比手机唱的好听。”

翟潇闻大笑着直起身，弯着眼睛顺杆上爬：“你真会夸人，不过，确实有眼光！”还竖起了大拇指以表识货，顿了顿，又认真地直视着张颜齐的眼睛说：“完了，你的眼睛看我这么深情，我都当真啦！”

张颜齐看着对方的眼睛，月亮挂在瞳孔里，像一盏明灯，闻着隐隐约约的酒气，心里想着：当然是真的。

他一颔首，将真心话用轻佻夸张的语气说出来：“当然是真的，专业级的！”

这时音乐再次响起，翟潇闻突然开始数着台阶上小石子的数目，沙粒是数不尽的。“1，2，…, 30”，数到30翟潇闻不紧不慢地接起电话，“任总，我刚在洗澡呢。”—— 一开口就在胡说八道。

看到翟潇闻并没有走开接电话的想法，并且坦然地当着他的面瞎扯，张颜齐准备起身走开。只是他起身的动作刚加载到20%，翟潇闻就混不在意地轻轻扯了一下张颜齐的上T下摆，张颜齐决定不动了，低着头，看着倒影里的翟潇闻。

“后天早上” “没有的事”“没有心情不好，就是想出来玩两天”

“真没有，我还认识一个挺酷的新朋友”说完大方地看着张颜齐，伸出手机，张颜齐在这种视线下“嗯”了一声。

张颜齐感觉那边沉默了一下，结合前面的话，感觉气氛非常诡异。

翟潇闻收回手机，一句盖棺定论轻飘飘甩出来“我不至于离家出走，反正后天回去，你别管了，忙着呢，挂了”不过说完也没直接行动。

“哥，这你也管呐？”翟潇闻讽刺了一句，等着那边说了几句话后“嗯”了一声才挂了电话。

“要一起走吗？你住哪？”翟潇闻懒散地看着张颜齐。

“水木年华”

“哎这也太巧了，我也住那，那一起走吧”翟潇闻起身想拍一下张颜齐，结果趔趄了一下，显得脸上的惊喜很滑稽。

“行，走吧。” 张颜齐应下，想到那一排空酒瓶，也许他一个人回去说不定就直接睡路上了。

“你叫什么，你可以叫我潇闻，“潇潇暮雨子规啼”的潇，“向来只闻新人笑”的闻。小闻也行，我很多朋友都这么喊我，就是有损父母给我起名的逼格。”

“妖娆。你名字也很好听”，张颜齐觉得自己遇见了一只特爱开屏的孔雀。

“哇不是吧，我这么真真切切，你就随口整个名字来糊弄我啊，果然是萍水相逢的交情，是我不配，我生气了，我走了。”翟潇闻碎碎叨叨地边说边加速。

张颜齐愣住了，不知道这人是喝多了说还是本身性格如此，明明看上去是话少安静的。快步追上拉起人的胳膊“不是，我就叫YoRoll，这就是我的名字，没有糊弄你。”

“啊这样啊，那还挺酷的，Yo, Let’s Roll Babe 的缩写吗，听上去像是嘻哈人的风格，你是搞说唱的嘛？”翟潇闻转身戏谑地笑着。

“对，不过我只是个业余说唱选手，有事没事就跟人瞎逼逼，表达欲过剩，说的多了就想唱出来。”张颜齐在月光下看见了翟潇闻脸上的小痣，还挺灵动的。

“哎，妖娆，你为什么来这边啊，你是酒吧驻唱吗，还是最近这边有什么比赛”，翟潇闻很自然地揽住了张颜齐的手，靠在人身上仿佛被拖着才能走。

张颜齐有点愣住，和兄弟之间的勾肩搭背稀松平常，不过对于现在挂在身上的这位他想称之为粘人，压下了异样的感觉，回道：“不是，就是放假来玩的。”

“哦。”感觉到对方没有排斥，有点晕乎乎的翟潇闻趁势靠在了张颜齐身上，再没说话。

当他不想主动活跃思维开口说话时，久违的疲惫感终于没有阻碍地吞噬了他，先前奄奄一息的酒精也在这一刻耀武扬威地凝结了他的思绪。而在陌生人面前，他再没掩饰，垂着头被牵着走。

察觉到了这种细密的情绪，张颜齐也没再开口。他后知后觉地体会到了先前年轻人的伤心，它潜藏数数的幼稚里，通话时的轻快下。如果不是有心事，怎么会有人一个人来到这个小镇，安安静静地喝着酒，一声不吭地看着河流，恍若无人地唱着歌。

两个人就这样安静地踏着月色漫步，周围一片静谧，有几只萤火虫飞过他们，偶尔张颜齐会抬起手，虚晃一下，好像要抓住晃来晃去的萤火。

**Vol.3**

在走进客栈门的时候，张颜齐小声地问：“你住哪间？”

这声音好像落在翟潇闻的耳觉千里之外，隔着浓重的雾气，恍惚了好久，他乖巧地答道“206，麻烦了。”

正是隔壁，原来醉酒了还挺礼貌的。张颜齐把人送到房间门口，提醒了一声“房卡。”

翟潇闻迟钝地从裤袋里摸出房卡，推开了张颜齐，转过身背靠着抵住了门，费力地睁大眼睛“谢谢你送我回来。”走廊里一片漆黑，翟潇闻看着张颜齐一动不动，好像在等人走开。但是张颜齐并没有动，而是沉默地盯回来。这样的僵持并没有持续多久，轻笑了一声，翟潇闻闭上了眼睛，似乎没人烦扰他就可以靠在门上睡着。这样固执的身影显得有些可怜。

张颜齐决定好人做到底，他抽过翟潇闻手上的房卡，揽过翟潇闻，推开了房门。房卡插进卡槽里的瞬间，灯光来了，翟潇闻像个畏光动物一样被灯光刺激地抬起手遮眼，张颜齐这才看见翟潇闻的脸白的毫无血色。

他顺势把翟潇闻推进了浴室，看了看架子上已经摆了非客栈提供的毛巾和浴巾，给窗子拉开一点缝时也关上了窗帘，打开热水龙头后，扔下一句“热水泡一下会舒服很多。”就带上了浴室门走开。

张颜齐坐到了房间的单人沙发里，看着窗外的夜色，在等人出来的同时继续纠结自己的人生选择。

只是一个小时过去了，他还没等到人出来。张颜齐走到浴室门口，敲了敲门，里面没人应声，于是他转开门，直接走了进去，尽管先前已经在窗子上开了小缝，此刻的浴室还是气温潮热，雾气缭绕。张颜齐突然感觉有些燥热，隔着雾气看见翟潇闻躺在浴缸里，不知道是清醒还是睡着了。

走过去推了推人，翟潇闻懒洋洋地睁开眼----所以人是醒着的。他的脸上挂着水珠，也许是眼泪。张颜齐试了试水温，虽然还是热的，但是刚刚接触的暴露在水位之外的肌肤是有点冰凉的，所以他无声地拍了拍翟潇闻的肩膀，给他递过毛巾。

翟潇闻像猫一下转动着眼球看着张颜齐做完这一切，接过毛巾的同时用力把张颜齐拽进了浴缸，并且翻身成了上位。一时间水花四溅，遍地狼藉。张颜齐很难想象这个酒醉的年轻人一瞬间能爆发出这样强硬的力气，他本来就穿着清凉的短袖短裤，这下全身都湿透了，并且还是被翟潇闻按在身下。

“一起洗吧。”翟潇闻回身再次打开了热水龙头。

张颜齐有些生气，想瞪着翟潇闻，但是下一秒翟潇闻直接吻了上他的眼睛。再下一秒，他一只手遮住了张颜齐的眼睛，亲上了他薄薄的嘴唇，另一只手直接向下探去，像一条热情的鱼。水汽和高温让这一切动作无法抗拒，他今晚已经听过塞壬的歌声了，现在塞壬又贴上来，张颜齐再没精力想那些纠结，再也不管明天会不会被永久地拖入海底了。

他顺从了自己的好奇和欲望打开牙关，感受着美人鱼的唇舌扫过自己的齿列，然后两人的舌尖交缠在一起，在持续升高的水温下交换着漫长的吻。

突然张颜齐大力翻过身，换了上下位，站起来脱下了黏在自己身上的短袖和短裤，冲了个全身。翟潇闻躺着欣赏了一会，也站起来，摸上了张颜齐发硬的部位，笑得很嚣张，像只偷腥的猫。

“不行，这里做我怕痛，在外面等你。”翟潇闻说完拉过浴巾就踏出了浴缸。

走过洗手台的时候拿起了套子，翟潇闻口头上说着在外面等你，实际上关上了房间的灯之后就靠在浴室门边一边看着张颜齐洗澡一边用嘴撕开了包装，随意地套弄着自己。张颜齐被这人赤裸裸的眼光盯着有些无语，飞快地抹上沐浴露冲完，拉开浴巾随便套上，走到浴室门口钳住小猫凶狠地吻上。

翟潇闻干脆双腿悬空直接挂上了张颜齐，顺手也关上了浴室的灯，这下他们在无边的黑暗里了，触觉和听觉变得更敏锐，翟潇闻既是撒娇又是命令：“抱我去床上。”

那里有月光。

两人跌倒床上，忘情地滚了几圈后，翟潇闻滑溜到张颜齐下方，用嘴小心翼翼地给对方带上了套子，这比翟潇闻想象中要费劲，他捣鼓了好一会，张颜齐看见月色倾泻在翟潇闻光滑的后背上，视线里这样的后背蠕动刺激得张颜齐硬得有些发疼。

他捞起翟潇闻，迫不及待地想要进去，但是想起来翟潇闻说怕痛，小狗只好先提前打个坦白，我还没跟男人做过。

翟潇闻一时愣住，然后黏腻地说，那，那你轻一点。纠结了一会，翟潇闻翻过身跪在床上背对着张颜齐，后背位吧，我真的怕痛。

张颜齐在手上倒好润滑油，一点点地抹在套子上，一边亲吻着翟潇闻的大腿，安抚着他。然后小心地用手做着扩张，尽管他比以往任何时候都要急切，手下的动作却也是从未有过的小心翼翼。 他是想得到这个人，但更不想这个年轻人有任何的痛苦。

张颜齐的额头都流汗了，翟潇闻回头看了看张颜齐因为自己的话闷头动手又有些紧张的样子，有些想笑，“不用这么紧张，你进来吧。”

张颜齐抬头看了翟潇闻，汗水滴到了他的睫毛上，辣得他眨了一下眼，翟潇闻被这样饱含欲望又无辜的神请看得动容，觉得这一刻虽然身体并未交融，他们却已经是前所未有的亲密了，他失神地说：“你亲亲我。”

张颜齐挤进去的同时，上半身也前倾，吻上了翟潇闻，这样的姿势有些别扭。

张颜齐很难明说心里的快感是怎样的，他被完完全全的蛊惑了。他一只手抚慰着翟潇闻的下身，另一只手握着翟潇闻的腰反复抽动。翟潇闻的身体越来越放松，酒精并未散开，他觉得自己腿很软，在这样的冲撞下已经跪不住了，想要往前滑。

但是张颜齐强硬地拖住了翟潇闻，只是抽出了一只枕头垫在了翟潇闻的腹部下。不知道撞到了哪里，翟潇闻的呼吸变得急促，也发出更为甜腻的呻吟，张颜齐被这样的呼吸催动着，更为卖力地冲撞。

高潮的瞬间，张颜齐吻上了翟潇闻的略显凸起的肩胛骨。

两人并排躺着，房间里沉默了好一会儿。

“我觉得这世界还挺操蛋的，一觉睡醒，睡一起的男友就变成亲哥了。”进入贤者模式的翟潇闻对着天花板突然开口。

这句话信息量可真够大的，张颜齐还在想自己突然弯了并且能从其中爽到这件事，这样的无声惊雷直接终止了回味，“我看我和你长的也不太像，倒也不必急着喊我哥。”

“哦～”翟潇闻突然翻过身转向张颜齐，挂着狡黠的笑容故意发出很娇气的声音“妖娆哥哥～”

张颜齐跳回到刚才的信息里：“所以你就对世界失去希望出来寻欢猎艳，谁都可以？”

“哎你这么自觉，直接是把自己放在猎物的位置上了？”翟潇闻爬上张颜齐，舔了一口他突然沉闷的狗狗眼“说的都不对，没有什么要对世界失望的，我只是没心大到知道是亲哥后还能坦然睡觉，有点难过是真的，不过这啥都不是，也没必要持续很多天，所以出来玩纯粹是自己开心；而且不是谁都可以，我也是很挑的好吧。”拉开一段距离后，翟潇闻在月光下直视着张颜齐，认真道：“你看上去比较有意思。”

在酒吧里听过角落，上一通电话张口就来的场景也历历在目，张颜齐对这人的花言巧语不甚上心，而且很是怀疑这个“有意思”是不是想说他有求必应，一牵就带上床了。所以只是随口嗯了一声应付。

眼看着张颜齐不拿自己的话当回事，翟潇闻小脾气上来了，转向张颜齐的耳垂，较劲地啃了几下，朝着耳道吹气“我还以为你是纯直的呢。”张颜齐噎住了，想说今晚之前我本来就是直的。但是最终他选择沉默地吻上了对方脸上的小痣，无言地反驳这句话。不管走不走心，热切和当下的契合总不作假，驾驶着自己的船驶入了对方的港湾，翟潇闻热情地用喘息拥抱了他。

**Vol.4**

张颜齐醒来的时候还没睁眼，先摸摸了另一半床铺，发现早已冰凉，再睁开眼时发现窗帘已经被贴心地掩上了，手机的熄屏时钟显示已然是上午9点。

听到身后床上的动静，正在电脑上研究今日攻略的翟潇闻回过头，“醒了？我还没亲你呢，公主怎么就醒了。”说着翟潇闻就拉开了窗帘，“既然醒了就起来吧。”

日光一下子闯进整个房间，张颜齐在半懵半醒中翻了个白眼：“到底是谁比较公主？”

“行行行，我是我是我是公主，那你要不要起床吃点蛋饼，我可是早早爬起跟阿姨搞好关系去厨房做的”翟潇闻指了指桌子上的蛋饼，一脸邀功样。

说不感动是假的，张颜齐回想了一下，除了在家里，就没有过起床后别人奉上早餐的情境，更不用说还是对方自己做的。张颜齐觉得自己看着翟潇闻的眼睛一定充满了狗腿式的感动，因为翟潇闻看了一眼，忍住笑爬到床边抬手蒙上了张颜齐的眼睛：“妖娆，你别这样看我。”

张颜齐回自己房间洗漱完了的同时，翟潇闻也哼着歌在微波炉里加热早餐。两人一人拖了一把椅子坐在桌边，开始吃早饭。

“你怎么起那么早？不累吗？”张颜齐挑起蛋饼准备尝尝对方的手艺。

“呃，怎么说，要说累，应该是你吧。”翟潇闻很自然地顺势摸了一下张颜齐的腰。

张颜齐差点被呛到，咳完一脸正气地说：“还行，还行，这位施主光天化日不要动手动脚。”

“嗳你这人？嫌弃我就别吃了，别吃了好吧！”翟潇闻故意作出要拿开早餐的样子。

张颜齐原本手拿着豆浆，这下直接扣住了翟潇闻的手：“请施主大发善心，留点口粮”

哼了一声，翟潇闻抽出手，一边喝着豆浆一边补充道：“来这纯属一时兴起，明天就要走了，早上起来抓紧时间看看攻略，你今天有什么安排吗？没有就一起吧。我看攻略上有个还蛮小众的布艺博物馆，还有一个木雕小作坊，其他就随便走走，然后傍晚划划船。”

张颜齐想起酒吧里翟潇闻推脱两个小女生的说辞，“你今天没约人吗？”

“没有啊” 翟潇闻一脸莫名其妙，语气稍微冷了下来“你已经有安排也没事，我自己玩。”

“一起吧，这边有家餐厅口味不错，离木雕坊不远，中午可以去那吃。”张颜齐开始顺毛。

“唔你去过木雕坊？你要是去过我们可以换一个玩。”

“还没有，不过路过几次，我前几天做的工作主要是随便走走，在不同的地点朝不同的方向发呆，反思人生。”

“嗯哼？体悟出了什么值得分享的人生哲理吗？”

“哎哈哈哈，也没什么，感觉自己时间都浪费到了另一个空间，发呆嘛，就是单纯的发呆。本来想来这写点什么，我是唱rap的，不过好像这几天也没思考些什么，更没写些什么，就平白虚掷时间吧。不过因为其实平时也并不会有大段的时间浪费，所以偶尔这么搞也不算可惜。”张颜齐认真说话的样子有着川渝特有的朴拙。

翟潇闻摇头晃脑了一下，回道：“没错！偶尔人生就是可以浪费一下的嘛，没有浪费过的人生不值得一过。”说完自己还点了点头。

张颜齐看了看眼前摇晃的脑袋壳，没想到自己的一大串被简练成了这么一句话，虽然好像确实中心意思前半句大差不离，但是他忍不住吐槽：“苏格拉底怕是要被你气得爬出棺材板哦。”

“爬出来尝尝现代中式蛋饼和豆浆也不错啊。”翟潇闻喝完最后一口豆浆，做出“爬到”沙发上的姿势，再翻过来摸着肚皮，竖起大拇指发出感慨：“好喝！”

张颜齐同样竖起大拇指，不执一词。

两人收拾好出门的时候，正是古镇上各个小商店开始营业时。上午的人总是少的，走在路上，只能偶尔看见一两个拿着单反的背包客，驻足在桥上，拍着远方的河流和人家。

走上桥的时候，翟潇闻突然拿出手机递给张颜齐，“给我拍一张呗，就这。”

张颜齐拿过，随口调侃：“一张十块钱。”

翟潇闻哼哼，走到桥栏边，背对着张颜齐，拿手撑在石墩上：“那得拍到我满意吧！”

“不是吧，阿sir，你对自己还这么不自信？”张颜齐蹲下身来很小心地调节光线和角度。

翟潇闻突然回过头，笑得很灿烂，“我是怕有人的摄影技术给我帅气的背影打折扣！”

就在这一瞬间，张颜齐按下了快门键，错过了摆好的pose但是抓住了笑容：“你转回去，别动。”

翟潇闻只好又转回去，听到背后一声“好了”后，走到张颜齐身边，收保护费式的伸出手：“验收一下。”

照片里有蓝天白云，因为顺着光，色彩分布很和谐，左下角有一团糊糊的影子，是整张照片里唯一暗色调集中的地方，翟潇闻的眼光在那停留了一会转回照片焦点，看见自己嵌在古镇的小桥流水里，点点头，挽上张颜齐的手臂：“不错，老板，先赊账。”

接下来一路上翟潇闻兴致都很高，路过每一个商店都要探头进去扫视一圈，光线不好还会扒拉下墨镜，很是有种当地财主年初承包了一条街出去，现在来巡视领地收取报酬的风范。张颜齐一直走在他身侧，戴着墨镜，分明两人体型相差不大，看上去却有种保镖护行的感觉。

木雕作坊不算在商业街繁华位置，而是独立于其他建筑之外，他们跨过了一个木牌坊才看见作坊的正门，走进去就是一位老伯正擦着架子。店面里两面侧墙都是柜架，陈列着各式各样小的木雕物件，上达飞鸟下至海鱼，繁花草木皆有。而正对着大门的那堵墙，是一幅巨大的仿清明上河图的木雕画。

跟老伯一番交谈后，两人分别拿了一块血檀准备勾勒图形。

张颜齐随口一问：“你准备画什么？”

“鲨鱼吧。” 翟潇闻本来脱口而出，后来看了看张颜齐，又改口到，“算了，雕只小狗。”

张颜齐隐隐感觉有被内涵到，想到刚刚翟潇闻和老伯交谈时的体态，反击到：“那我雕只企鹅。”

“哦企鹅啊，你会不会画画，不会我给你画？”

张颜齐瞥了一眼翟潇闻下笔的手：“不必，我觉得我能画的比你好看。”

翟潇闻手没停下，直接眼刀飞给张颜齐：“？？我画画可是专业的好吧，小时候少年宫一霸我跟你说。”又低下头去画。

张颜齐在手机上默默搜了一张企鹅的图，找老伯要了一张纸，贴着图片勾勒出形状再贴回木头上，翟潇闻再抬头的时候看见了：“……你这算作弊。”“怎么了，合理利用工具，这叫机智。”张颜齐摆出一个得瑟的手势。 翟潇闻不再说话了，找老伯问起怎么用台钳和锉刀。锯完大致形状后，两个人开始沉默而专心地锉木头。

过了差不多一个小时，翟潇闻发出一声怒吼“靠！我居然给你尾巴锉断了。”

张颜齐看了那边一地的碎屑中明显大块的木头，觉得对这句话本身的反驳好像没什么效果，随即吐槽吐槽人的技艺：“ 你这是给狼狗配个柯基的屁股啊？”

“算了算了，雕出个东西就行了。”翟潇闻自我安慰到。

“你那少年宫是没开多久就倒闭了吧。”

翟潇闻好像没把这句放在心上，轻飘飘回了一句“少来，做完后比一比。”

在飞扬的木屑里太阳已经开始下行，等到可以上蜡油的时候，两人才开始审视对方的作品，张颜齐的企鹅格外有模有样，老伯看过去，是些许赞许的眼神，想来大部分来这的都是新手，然后大家总是有这这样或者那样的失误。翟潇闻虽然走手了，但是还是很兴奋：“好歹能看出这是只狗，不错了！你那个企鹅比较简单。”张颜齐投出一个意味不明的笑容，不过他转而又想到，能这样时时刻刻夸自己，也算是一种超能力了。

打完蜡后，翟潇闻非常自然地捧着小狗狗递到了张颜齐面前，“送给你了，虽然现在和你不太像，但是我做的时候绝对是认真的！”虽然交朋友都是礼尚往来的，但是张颜齐觉得这样自己好像亏了，他交换出了自己的企鹅：“那你赚了。”翟潇闻倒是没有对这句有啥反驳，而是笑眯眯地收下了这个“索取”来的礼物。

一前一后走出木雕作坊的时候，错过了午饭的人终于在被日光晒到的那一刻感到饥饿，翟潇闻催促着张颜齐：“饿死我了，快带我去你说的那家餐厅。吃完刚好要日落了，我们正好那个时间去划船。”

**Vol.5**

饭后两人租了一条船，在河上漂流，毒辣的阳光此时已经是懒洋洋地西飘，之前走的是临河的陆路，路过每家店都会进去看一看，现在水上划过，两人不再就细致的小物件瞎聊，而是谈天谈地。路过木雕作坊的时候，翟潇闻说：“做这种手工活还挺有意思的，闷着头磨，其他的什么都可以不用想也没法想，时间就过去了。”

“嗯，就是这种不太多，这几年城市开起来的手工艺作坊基本都是做陶的，去的不是亲子就是情侣，都开在商场里，闹中取静。削木头还是太耗时间了，我们今天差不多搞了快四个小时，手还挫得痛。你要是不说的话我应该没打算去。”

翟潇闻想起早上看的报道，稍微解释了一下今天的行程：“老伯好像没有找到愿意坚持下来的年轻人来继承，好些学徒学着学着就离开去大城市了。过几年再来这边，店可能都不在了，所以我这叫及时行乐。不过有点可惜，这都机器的时代了，有些东西注定要失传。”

“没有什么注定的事情，只是没找到合适的那个学徒，老伯老了，如果年轻的话，总有精力找到人的。我反正觉得拥有一门独家技艺挺酷的，现在有点啥技能开开直播都有人看，关键是看有没有人愿意做吧。想要的东西多了，坚持不下去了，才会失传。”

翟潇闻看着一脸认真的张颜齐，转而问道“你真是个rapper？我以为搞说唱的成天都拽拽的看不起人，什么你是孙子我是爷张口就来，怼天怼地什么都不屑。”

“那是演出时的状态，要是日常生活都这样，不是被人打就是没朋友的。有些词本身就写的拽拽的，而且我们中二少年日常内心傲慢不是常态嘛？这就是个表达情感的出口，有人写诗，有人唱情歌，有人哼rap。”

“啊？为什么喜欢rap啊，我知道的不多，不过起源是黑人音乐是阶层的某种愤怒吧，我印象中听过的不是在幻想性和药物，就是都是在抱怨或者愤怒。”

“哎，你这听的都，恕我直言，不太行。虽然起源是某种愤怒，不过作为一种音乐形式也已经流传下来了。我感觉我自己的rap更多的是分享自己的生活，还有自己的心情和感受。比起谱上曲调歌唱出来，我更想对着世界呐喊出来，或者有节奏的诉说吧。”

“那感觉挺小众的。”翟潇闻没太在意，直接抛出一句简短的话。

张颜齐感觉自己听过这话好多遍了，有些话对着熟悉的人不好说，但翟潇闻对rap没有兴趣，他们只是萍水相逢的陌生人，黑夜里再怎么如情人般亲密，都只是一夜限定，明天或者后天，他们就要各奔东西，之后可能就再不相见，所以他很诚恳地说：“二十年前的美国音乐也没有多少hip-pop，现在榜单上一半都是，这个都靠的各个rapper的推动发展，我自己喜欢，带动着别人喜欢，然后就发展起来了。”扭头看见翟潇闻露出罕见的认真神态，他继续到，“我们圈子里有些人觉得这个小众赚不了钱，有些傲慢的人还直言这些是垃圾音乐，但是总得要人去做嘛，我从小就相信‘事在人为’这句话，所有的事情都是靠自己决定的。如果结果不如意，那一定是我还不够努力。”

翟潇闻看见他的侧脸，在夕阳下侧面轮廓非常好看，这样的神态对翟潇闻有种无可名状的吸引力，他不由自主地凑过去，亲昵地蹭了蹭张颜齐的嘴角，这时张颜齐也回过头来，翟潇闻本来憨憨的，后来在心里九曲十八弯地做完了破罐子破摔的心理建设，流氓式地甩出了一句“果然认真的男人最有魅力。”转而找补到，“这样不累吗？”

“喜欢的东西怎么会累，无能的人才会每天抱怨身边的不利因素，有那个握紧拳头的精力不如好好写点什么。反正命运不在人四周，只在自身。”

“嗯。”翟潇闻在船头躺下，“不用桨了，就这么飘着吧。” 说罢单手枕着头，开始哼着周杰伦的歌。

远方的天空被泼上了苍红色，两个人在船上一言不发地看着太阳渐渐沉入山丘，一点一点地从世界收走余辉和温度。

“我看你想的挺清楚的，那还在纠结什么？”

张颜齐不知道翟潇闻怎么看出来的，不过他也无意于隐瞒什么：“我…我其实在想要不要做全职的独立音乐人？有公司想来签我。”

翟潇闻还挺惊讶的：“就这？这有什么好纠结的，妖娆，rap向来不是我喜欢的风格，不过昨晚在酒吧我就注意到你了。你做的很好，也有心想要做到。纠结？”

张颜齐这一刻真真切切地感觉到自己确实是猎物，明明这个人都知道还装作不认识 ，“因为到底这样生活会有些不确定，职业和爱好不总是一回事。”

听完这话，翟潇闻没有立刻回应，而是躺在船头，随手一晃，抓住了一只萤火虫：“萤火虫比苍蝇好抓住多了。”

张颜齐一脸疑惑，不知道他想说什么。

过了一会，翟潇闻放走了萤火虫，：“运动轨迹一般都能预测。不过看上去人生的未知和变数远不止于此。做这样的萤火虫也太不刺激了，你就来一趟，瞻前顾后的好憋屈呀。”他顿了一下，然后继续：“有天赋，有机会，我是真想不出你不把握的理由。”

“是你的话，就会选择不同的路？”

“当然了，能有机会试试不同的人生，为什么不，反正每一种都可以玩得很有意思嘛。”

“完全新手的身份？”

“无所谓呀，你不都说了‘事在人为’。新鲜感也能提供一种新的快乐！我说，把时间浪费在这种纠结上，就很没意思啊妖娆”

“嗯。”

温度彻底降下来，晚风吹过还有一丝冷感，后续更轻声随意的交流都随风飘去了。回到岸上的时候，天幕是渐变色，地平线处还是混杂着橘色的浅蓝，抬头看见的明月确是高高挂在墨蓝布景里，周遭的星星还看不分明，好像整个宇宙里只剩这一颗月亮，凉意入怀。

**Vol.6**

他们回到民宿的时间比往常早了很多，老板娘迎上来：“小闻，今天早餐蛋饼味道怎么样，喜欢我明天还给你做啊。”在旁边听到这句话的张颜齐裂开了，想着这人怎么那么皮啊，他又被骗了。

翟潇闻倒是特别甜地回复阿姨：“好吃，明天就要走了，阿姨我还想再吃！”

阿姨热情地问了翟潇闻今天的安排，翟潇闻倒是大大小小的有趣点都摘出来哄哄阿姨，对这座小城各种极尽夸张的赞叹，搞得张颜齐觉得自己和他逛的不是一个地方。不过阿姨倒是真的很受用，送他们上楼的眼光仿佛是看着自己的亲儿子。

一起上楼时，张颜齐非常直白地嘀咕了一声：“骗子。”

“ 好了好了，别生气呀，反正早饭是真得挺好吃的对吧，今晚都听你的好吧。”

张颜齐见这人再次轻描淡写揭过的行径，耸了耸肩，表示暂时不想说话。

走到翟潇闻房门口的时候，翟潇闻突然问：“你住哪间？”

张颜齐抽出插着裤袋的手指了指前面，“就你隔壁。”

“那去你房间吧，我明天早上的飞机得早点退房。”翟潇闻睁着黑亮的眼睛似笑非笑地看着张颜齐。张颜齐有种一到晚上这人好像就更粘人的感觉，他在第一晚听到了海妖的歌声，醒来的时候没有不见天日还收获了堪称绝妙的体验，当他再次航行在这片海域的时候，海妖又来诱惑他了，这没法拒绝，这不礼貌也不体面更违拗渴望。

推门进去的时候，翟潇闻问了一句：“介意我直接坐到床上吗？”听到一句“随便”的回应后，翟潇闻给床单盖好被子后把自己摔了上去，埋头滚了两圈。张颜齐走到洗手间接了水准备烧。

在张颜齐烧水的时候翟潇闻坐起来打量了一下整个房间，桌子上摆了很多凌乱的纸张，他走过去随手拿起看看，是一些短句。翟潇闻自认是中华小曲库了，搜罗了一圈大脑发现并没有印象，这时候张颜齐出声，“都是自己随便写的词。”

“你要是说匠心巨制，我就不想看了，随便写写嘛，就…”翟潇闻饶有兴致拿起认真看的姿势接下了没有说完的那一句好奇。“如今一个人抬头看着银河，不用在乎谁不需再去迎合。”翟潇闻顿了一下，“整挺好。”

张颜齐走到旁边，按住了翟潇闻拿着纸张的手，拖向桌子，试图让他不要再看这些。但这样的行为做出来反而有将人扯入怀的效果，翟潇闻顺势松开手，贴近张颜齐，另一只抱住对方的腰，直接靠进去了。一米八的人轻不到哪里，张颜齐觉得翟潇闻带着整个世界都压过来了。重量很真实，有时候唯有在这样被压着的时候，才能感到在自己在这个世界上不是孑然一身。

两人身高相差不大，翟潇闻斜倚在张颜齐身上的时候，张颜齐的眼前是对方蓬松的头发，他笑着伸手上去rua了两下。“你先去洗澡？我得回房拿下毛巾，再整理下东西。”

既然都这样了，回自己房间洗澡显得欲盖弥彰且生疏冷硬，张颜齐嗯了一声，“好，门虚掩着就行。”

张颜齐在浴室内听到门关上的声音后把水龙头稍微调小了一点，小猫在房间里瞎晃悠了几圈，最后走到了浴室门口。他转向门边，刚好碰上翟潇闻推门进来抬头的眼神。

“你听到了啊，这不够惊喜！”翟潇闻懊恼了一下下又很兴奋地看着张颜齐，“一起洗啊妖娆哥哥。”张颜齐无奈地摇了摇头，对这种场景不是没有预料，“我要喊你哥了。”

翟潇闻倒是没被干扰，自顾自地放好毛巾后脱衣服，踏进浴池，反手转大了热水，一气呵成。一时间气温急速上升，水流打在身上升腾出缠绕的雾气。淋着热水，翟潇闻像盯着猎物一样直视着张颜齐，下一秒就给人扑倒瓷砖墙上了，张颜齐被墙面的冰冷刺激了一下，没能反应过来就被对方撬开对方了牙关，热情的唇舌灵活地钻了进来。这是张颜齐没有预料到的，感受到背部的温度不再冰凉后他抚上了翟潇闻的后背，调了个方位。

翟潇闻松开唇，稍稍向侧边退避了一些，转动了一下眼珠，像只乖巧的小鹿。张颜齐有种接下来这人又要作妖的想法，果不其然：“妖娆哥哥，今晚让我在上面做一次，好不好？”

对着小鹿斑比能说出拒绝的话嘛。

人不行，但是大狗狗可以。

下一秒张颜齐就摆出了更为无辜的眼神，手掌摩挲在对方的腰窝里，缱绻的氛围下是坚定的拒绝：“不好。”而且他觉得颇为奇怪，尽管只认识了一天一夜，但就他的观感，这个人在床上应该是懒得动的，他没有把好奇藏起来，“你之前在上面过？”

被拒绝的翟潇闻也没有表现出不乐意，好像刚刚说的那句本来就只是随兴而至的想法，问出口的瞬间就彻底消散了，“没有，我比较懒。”他两只手挂在张颜齐肩上，“那上位总是可以的吧？”

这两句应该是转折关系，但是并没有任何转接词，张颜齐有些不明白对方的意图，翟潇闻亲了亲他迷惑的眼睛，这样的眼睛总是很忠诚而深情，有很多杂乱的想法难以言喻，不过他不是很想告诉对方怎么想的，随口瞎诌一条：“害！我主动咱们才有的故事啊。”

张颜齐无所谓，只要不是在下面。倒不是说本身抗拒在下面，如果明天他们还在一起他也能接受，只是他觉得翟潇闻能时不时爆发出亢奋且人来疯的劲，自己大概率会被折腾一晚上，然后第二天早上对方拍拍屁股就此生不见了。

两个正当年的热血小伙在这样互相的撩拨下很快就被情潮所淹没，一路拥吻着滚到床上，熟悉地摸向彼此，帮张颜齐戴好套后，翟潇闻很是固执地要坐上去，没有太多的润滑，这很吃力，翟潇闻咬着嘴角轻轻地晃动了一下腰，随即趴在了张颜齐的身上，慢慢磨蹭。张颜齐被这个场面刺激地没能克制住自己的挺身，但是马上就听到了翟潇闻小声的有些压抑的呜咽，像是在撒娇：“你别动。”

缓了好一会，翟潇闻坐起，又恢复了亢奋的状态，一只手撑着张颜齐的胸口另一只手安抚着自己。张颜齐看着汗水从翟潇闻的额头流到脖颈，再从脖颈沿着躯身流到腰腹处，月光如水，打在这人身上，彷若是河流蜿蜒在大地之上，而他踏入这条河流，流连忘返。

高潮来临的前一刻，翟潇闻的上半身突然卡住了，他的目光浮现出短暂的空白和失神，张颜齐连忙撑起自己，接住了对方倒过来的身体。两个人抱了好一会儿，张颜齐从对方的身体里抽出，轻柔地提醒到：“需要我抱着你去清理一下吗？”翟潇闻没睁眼，轻轻地嗯了一声。

再回到床上的时候，翟潇闻亲了亲张颜齐的嘴角，“有点累，睡觉了！晚安！”他蜷缩起来贴在张颜齐怀里。

“潇闻，晚安。”张颜齐揉了揉怀里毛绒绒的脑袋，这好像是第一次喊他的名字，也闭上了眼。

第二天张颜齐醒来后，看见床头柜上的小企鹅，有些意外。

他靠在床上，侧过身一只手拿起企鹅，举到眼前，阳光穿透过手中的缝隙，他心里又释然了。

早就知道，本该如此，不是吗？

他也要离开了。

Fin.

\--------------

来年岛上，走进营里的张颜齐看着台上坐在A班座位上的翟潇闻，对方毫无反应，心想：MD，这人装不认识人的功夫真一流。


End file.
